disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Audrey (Descendants)/Gallery
Images of Audrey from Descendants. Promotional Images Descendants Headshot w/ background.jpg Girls group promo.jpg Audrey castle .jpg Headshot w/out background.jpg Audrey info.jpg AAH.jpg Audrey Promo.jpg Picnic.jpg|Ben & Audrey Heroes prom.jpg You Have Different Ball Gowns.jpg Coronation Bae.jpg Descendants - Audrey.jpg Auradon-spring.jpg Descendants - Ben, Chad and Audrey.jpg Descendants-129.jpg Descendants-135.jpg Descendants-133.jpg|Audrey among the cheerleaders Descendants 12 Days.png Descendants-148.png Descendants-190.png Descendants: Wicked World Combustible Confections.jpg Hairdo or Hair Don't.jpg Fairest Cupkakes - Do-It-Your-Selfie Booth.jpg Audrey Wicked World.jpg The Missing Group Appears in an Unexpected Place.jpg Selfie, Audrey Style.jpg Genie Chic Nostalgia.jpg Production Photos Cameron Boyce and Sarah Jeffery on the set of Descendants.jpg Sarah-jeffrey-descendants.jpg Film and Television ''Descendants normal_desc_18313.jpg normal_desc_18509.jpg normal_desc_18642.jpg desc_18831.jpg|Jay flirting with Audrey. desc_19657.jpg desc_19888.jpg desc_20112.jpg Desc 20497.jpg Descendants-90.png Descendants-93.png Desc 22618.jpg Desc 23325.jpg Desc 44031.jpg normal_desc_44360.jpg normal_desc_66326.jpg Desc 43240.jpg Descendants - Be Our Guest.jpg Desc 101662.jpg Descendants-69.png Descendants-74.png Descendants-95.png normal_desc_105519.jpg normal_desc_105561.jpg normal_desc_105932.jpg normal_desc_106058.jpg normal_desc_106149.jpg normal_desc_107283.jpg Normal_desc_115949.jpg|"I told you so!" Descendants-65.png Normal_desc_115984.jpg Normal desc 126183.jpg normal_desc_126309.jpg|Audrey realizes she was wrong about Mal. normal_desc_126372.jpg|Mal and Audrey become friends. normal_desc_128682.jpg normal_desc_129564.jpg normal_desc_129242.jpg|Audrey dances with Jay. normal_desc_128738.jpg desc_71751.jpg desc_75279.jpg desc_97812.jpg desc_99282.jpg Descendants: Wicked World'' Evie's Explosion of Taste Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-20.jpg|Audrey covered in cupcake Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-21.jpg Audrey's New Do? New Don't! Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 1.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 2.png|Rummaging her closet Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 4.png|"The saying isn't Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the nicest of them all." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 5.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 7.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 8.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 9.png|"Magic me." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 11.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 12.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 13.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 14.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 15.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 16.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 17.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 19.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 20.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 22.png|"Do I look different?" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 24.png|"Post it!" Descendants-Wicked-World-10.png Careful What You Wish For Careful-What-You-Wish-For-1.png|"This selfie is ruining my life!" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-4.png|"Fantastic. Another comment." Careful-What-You-Wish-For-5.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-7.png|"We've been over this." Careful-What-You-Wish-For-10.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-14.png|Jay telling her she has nice hair Careful-What-You-Wish-For-15.png|"Really?" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-17.png|"You have to fix my hair!" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-19.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-21.png Descendants-Wicked-World-16.png Voodoo? You Do Voodoo-Do-You-1.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-2.jpg|"We're on the Isle of the Lost?!" Voodoo-Do-You-3.jpg|"Ben, save me!" Voodoo-Do-You-8.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-9.jpg|"Can we even selfie?" Voodoo-Do-You-10.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-13.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-14.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-15.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-16.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-17.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-23.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-26.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-28.jpg|Being offered something better to steel Voodoo-Do-You-29.jpg Lamp Sweet Lamp Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-1.png Descendants-Wicked-World-11.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-6.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-8.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-13.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-20.png|"Yo Mama so soft, she's...like...a pillow!" Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-21.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-22.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-26.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-30.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-32.png Genie Chic Genie-Chic-1.png Genie-Chic-7.png Genie-Chic-13.png Genie-Chic-14.png Genie-Chic-15.png|"No matter where we are I look perfect." Genie-Chic-27.png|"Another one?!" Genie-Chic-29.png Genie-Chic-31.png Genie-Chic-34.png Puffed Deliciousness Puffed-Deliciousness-7.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-9.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-10.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-11.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness.png Puffed-Deliciousness-12.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-13.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-15.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-16.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-21.jpg Good is the New Bad Good-is-the-New-Bad-1.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-2.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-14.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-16.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-19.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-24.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-26.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-27.png Descendants wicked world good is the new bad by futaba2-d9i1mfi.jpg Good-is-the-New-Bad-30.png Descendants - Good Is The New Bad dance.png Good Is The New Bad final.png Spirit Day Spirit-Day-8.png Spirit-Day-9.png Spirit-Day-10.png Mash It Up Mash-It-Up-2.jpg Mash-It-Up-3.jpg Mash-It-Up-5.jpg Mash-It-Up-6.jpg Mash-It-Up-9.jpg Wish-Granted-1.png Wish-Granted-2.png Mash-It-Up-17.jpg Mash-It-Up-20.jpg Mash-It-Up-22.jpg Mash-It-Up-23.jpg Mash-It-Up-25.jpg Mash-It-Up-27.jpg Mash-It-Up-31.jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous Descendants Dolls.jpg Descendants Hasbro 01.jpg Descendants Hasbro 04.jpg Descendants Costumes 6.png|Halloween costume Descendants Yearbook (alternate cover).jpg Descendants Themed Activities 5.png Audrey Doll 3.jpg Audrey Doll 4.jpg Audrey Coronation Doll 2.jpg Audrey Coronation Doll 1.jpg Descendants Merchandise 8.jpg Descendants Merchandise 7.jpg Descendants Merchandise 2.jpg Descendants-136.png Descendants-148.jpg Disney Descendants Gameplay IOS.jpg Descendants - Wicked World Dolls 2.jpg Genie Chic Audrey 1.jpg Genie Chic Audrey 2.jpg Rdesxcfv.jpg Category:Descendants galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries